Charmed the next generation
by Angel of Darkness740
Summary: The charmed ones have kids and paige kid is complete idiot but if you wanna find out how? READ
1. The next generation

_**I don't own charmed **_

**_Everyone training in the halliwell,_**

"_**Amanda please try and orb somewhere even to the other side of the room" Paige begged her daughter.**_

"_**Mum I cant" whined Amanda "you really can't do anything" giggled Cliodhna **_

_**"hey I don't see you freezing time" yelled Amanda **_

_**"really?" asked cliodhna with a grin.**_

_** Cliodhna move her two hands forward and back then everyone had frozen. Cliodhna walked over to the closet and lifted a small black bucket and placed it on Amanda's head. Then clicked her fingers and everyone moved again.**_

_** "Who turn out the lights" screamed Amanda **_

_**"cliodhna" glared piper **_

_**"what it wasn't me" said cliodhna "then who was it?" asked bronagh beside cliodhna.**_

_**"could we get back to work" said piper**_

_** "alright briege try and feel what Amanda and the others are feeling" ordered phoebe **_

_**"ok Amanda is scared cliodhna is happy and bronagh is bored" explained briege.**_

_** "very good" said phoebe with a smile.**_

_** "What about briege's visions?" asked piper **_

_**"there fine I knew that was going to happen to Amanda" answered briege**_

_** "and you didn't tell me?" said Amanda**_

_** "nope" said briege.**_

_** Amanda lifted the small bucket and threw it at briege but just in time bronagh stopped it in mid air and put it down.**_

_**"thank you" said briege, **_

_**"if all of you are done I like to see your acrobatic skills" said piper,**_

_** "we only learned a back flip off the wall mum" said cliodhna.**_

_** "but you still can show it" said Paige.**_

_** Everyone had done it perfectly except Amanda who only managed to run into the wall**_

_** "im ok" said Amanda falling to the floor.**_

_** "Is Amanda dead aunt piper?" asked bronagh**_

_** "maybe" laughed piper**_

_** "hey" said Amanda from the floor "oh my god it's alive" joked briege**_

_** "hello I'm still down here and I think I broke a rib" complained Amanda.**_

_** "well heal yourself" answered Paige. **_

_**"I cant heal other people never mind myself" said Amanda.**_

_**"right its half 8 all of you school now" said piper pointing to the door. **_

_**"First Amanda you're not allowed to orb out of school" ordered Paige.**_

_**"I only did it once" said Amanda,**_

_** "and you ended up in Canada" said cliodhna poking Amanda.**_

_** "Cliodhna do not blow anything up again" warned piper ,**_

_**"it was only one teacher" answered Cliodhna  
**_

_**"Briege don't tell the teacher you know that she is really depressed" said phoebe.**_

_**"well she was" replied briege, **_

_**"Bronagh don't levitate anyone" said piper ,**_

_**"it was only Amanda and she went out the window" laughed bronagh.**_

_** "just don't destroy the school" said piper "we'll try" answered Amanda following everyone out the door.**_

**_READ AND REVEIW_**


	2. freeze the school

**_CONTINUED STORY._**

**_in there high school._**

**_I don't wanna go to maths" whined Amanda again_**

**_. "So what do you want us to do" asked Cliodhna _**

**_"Cliodhna freeze the teachers" ordered Amanda_**

**_ "no not unless everyone else wants me to" replied Cliodhna _**

**_"yeah go I don't like maths" said briege "I forgot my homework" answered bronagh_**

**_ "alright" said Cliodhna with a sigh._**

**_ Then 4 seconds later "I'm bored" said Amanda_**

**_ "I know Amanda go see if that door is locked" replied bronagh_**

**_ "ok" said Amanda walking over opening the door_**

**_ "it's just a mop closet" said Amanda_**

**_ "that's the point" said Cliodhna pushing Amanda in and locking the door_**

**_ "are you bored now" laughed briege_**

**_ "yes and there's something alive in here" screamed Amanda hitting the door _**

**_"you only think that" said bronagh_**

**_ "it moved past my leg let me out I'm gonna die I'm to young to die" screamed Amanda._**

**_ Bronagh open the door and Amanda fell out "thank you" said Amanda_**

**_ "come on its 3 already" said Cliodhna unfreezing everyone._**

**_ "That closet nearly ate me" said Amanda "to bad it didn't" joked briege._**

**_After every one had gotten home Piper, Paige and Phoebe were waiting for them._**

**_ "I got a very strange call from your principle" said piper folding her arms_**

**_ "really what about?" asked Amanda clueless_**

**_ "she said something strange happened with the clocks" explain phoebe_**

**_ "we didn't do it" protested bronagh_**

**_ "that's it Cliodhna your grounded" said piper_**

**_ "ha ha" laughed Amanda_**

**_ "so are you Amanda" said Paige_**

**_ "what are you my mother" said Amanda everyone gave her a weird look _**

**_"what" said Amanda noticing everyone was looking at her. _**

**_"Yes" Paige said slowly_**

**_ "do'h" said Amanda turning to walk out but she walked right into the door frame._**

**_ "dam it I'm good everybody" said Amanda holding her head "Amanda are you alright" asked Paige_**

**_ "no but you what would make me feel all better mummy" said Amanda in a baby voice._**

**_ "what?" asked Paige_**

**_ "coke maybe diet" answered Amanda smiling_**

**_ "upstairs" said paige._**

**_ "all of you" added piper._**

**_ When Amanda took one step upstairs and tripped it was such a bang that the vase that sat on the landing came down and hit her on the head_**

**_ "why me" said Amanda holding her head _**

**_"I knew that was going to happen" said briege "and you didn't tell me" yelled Amanda_**

**_ "upstairs" yelled piper everyone bolted upstairs._**

**_In Amanda's room she was banging her head off the wall._**

**_"I'm bored" said Amanda_**

**_ "maybe I can orb" thought Amanda_**

**_ "ok orb orb orb" said Amanda next thing she new she was on the roof _**

**_"ok I really orbed yay" cheered Amanda but she jumped a little to far "I'm gonna die" screamed Amanda what she didn't see the ivy tied around her foot it stopped her in front of the kitchen window piper sat crying while phoebe and paige tried to comfort her _**

**_"well this cant get worse" said Amanda hanging upside down then the wind stared to blow the vine_**

**_ "do'h dam you wind" said Amanda._**

**_ Piper phoebe and Paige heard her and looked out "hi mum bye mum" said Amanda swinging from side to side._**

**_ "AMANDA!" yelled paige_**

**_ "look I know this looks funny but could you get me down I hate heights and the my blood is rushing to my head" said Amanda then the vine snapped._**

**_ "not like that" screamed amanda._**

**_ Everyone ran over to amanda._**

**_ "are you ok" asked phoebe "yea it looked like a pretty nasty fall" said piper "_**

**_yea im ok i'm used to it hey aleast i orbed for once" answered amanda piper paige and phoebe started laughing._**

**_ "aunt piper why were u crying ?" asked amanda _**

**_"ummm..." piper was about to tell her the truth._**

**_ "because of leo" said paige picking up amanda._**

**_ "the poof" amanda said before knocking out "i'll take her upstairs" said pagie walking into the house._**

READ AND REVIEW


	3. fall amanda fall

_**Half way up the stairs Amanda started talking in her sleep "Cena don't leave me Leo the poof diet coke" said Amanda putting her hands in the air.**_

_**"ok" said paige setting her on her bed. **_

_**Then Amanda wakes up scratching her leg "mummy my legs itchy" said Amanda "maybe its because of the vine" explain paige "what was it made of flees?" asked Amanda shocked **_

_**"no poison ivy" answered paige "I'm gonna die it burns" said Amanda holding her leg as paige sat there laughing **_

_**"it only makes you itch you stupid idiot" said bronagh walking by "ohhhhh it still burns" cried Amanda paige gently put on some white cream on Amanda's leg **__**"this time stay here" said paige walking out. **_

_**About 2 seconds after she had left a large blue portal appeared "ok to let everyone know I didn't do that" said Amanda running out "briege Cliodhna bronagh come here" said Amanda. **_

_**"what" said bronagh "ok I don't want to scare you but there's a blue thingy in my room" explained Amanda. **_

_**"yea right and I'm j.lo" laughed Cliodhna "I think she hit her head to hard" joked briege. Amanda looked in her room **_

_**that dam thing took my coke oh its on now" said Amanda rolling up her selves she was about to walk in until bronagh pulled her back "rocky stay" said bronagh "**_

_**were being pulled in" yelled Cliodhna after that they were gone "are we dead" asked Amanda "no were in our living room" replied Cliodhna. **_

_**Then they saw a little 2 year old baby with dirty fair hair crawling around with a pot on her head "it's Mandy" laughed briege **_

_**"that's not me" said Amanda then the baby crawled into the table "do'h" baby Amanda laughed "that's Mandy alright" said Cliodhna "hey" Amanda and the baby.**_

_**Then a little blonde haired baby came in she had covered herself in makeup and she had large high heels on "me pwetty" she said "that's Cliodhna" joked Amanda **_

_**then another baby came in wearing a black mask "me wesle" said the baby then prue came in holding a brown haired baby with a green light saber "me wuke spy walker" said baby bronagh "yes you are" smiled prue. **_

_**When prue finally saw the others she looked at bronagh "bronagh light saber" said prue "ding" bronagh said throwing the saber which hit Amanda on the head "do'h oww what was that for" asked Amanda holding her head **_

_**"do'h" cheered baby Amanda "ook" said Amanda then she noticed her diet coke "my diet coke" said Amanda "mwy wiet oke" replied the baby **_

_**"back off bitch that cokes mine" said Amanda "Amanda don't curse in front of the babies" replied prue "why?" asked Amanda. **_

_**Then Amanda took the babies bottle and filled it with coke "here ya go mini me" said Amanda giving the baby the coke. **_

_**Both Amanda's started rolling around on the floor. "Goo goo ga ga" said both Amanda's then piper Paige and phoebe came in and saw the strange seen "ok that's disturbing" said bronagh "prue who are these kids?" asked piper. **_

_**"were not kids" said Amanda "well 3 out of 4 aren't" joked Cliodhna "look we're here from the future" stated bronagh **_

_**"right then why are you here?" asked prue "haven't a baldy it just sucked us in and it stole my coke" replied Amanda "ok before Amanda starts we're your kids from the future and we don't know why we're here we just got sucked in by a big blue thing" explained bronagh. **_

_**"paige" piper said "yea" replied paige "your kids an idiot" laughed piper "hey" said Amanda and paige "what?" asked piper **_


	4. training

_**Meanwhile back in the future Paige piper and phoebe came to check on the girls Paige screamed and heard her sisters screaming too they ran too the hall and screamed there kids name**___

"_**Amanda please stop messing with me come out from wherever **__**you're hiding" said Paige **_

"_**You too bronagh Cliodhna and briege please" panicked piper but no one came then Paige walked back into Amanda's room and saw picture of her and Paige.**_

_**Then Paige started to cry piper and phoebe came into Amanda's room and tried to comfort Paige "the last thing I said to her is this time stay here im a bad mom" cried Paige **_

"_**no your not and you cant think like that" said piper "paige cant you go and check with the elders to see what happened to them" asked phoebe "yeah" said paige and she orbed out.**_

_**2hours later Paige orbed back in "well" asked piper "the elders said that they are in the past saving us from something but they don't know that and they can't come back until they find out what is after us" explained Paige **_

"_**that's ridiculous there just kids" said phoebe furiously "apparently past us is going to help them the past elders are going to tell them that" replied paige "ok so what do we do in the mean time" asked piper **_

"_**I don't know they didn't tell me" said **__**Paige.**_

_**Meanwhile back in the past the elders told paige what was going on and paige told them "ok we have to save our mums and then we go back too our time is that right" asked Cliodhna "yip" replied paige "by the way whose kids who" asked piper **_

"_**Well I'm yours Amanda is Paige's bronagh is prue's and briege is phoebe's" explained Cliodhna **_

"_**ok" said piper "we need to train you before you're first demon fight" said prue "ok who needs the most training" asked phoebe **_

_**Everyone pointed at Amanda who stood the looking clueless "what why is everyone pointing at me" asked Amanda Paige walked over and put her hand on Amanda's shoulder **_

"_**What do u need to work on most" asked paige "everything" said bronagh Cliodhna and briege "ok" said prue **_

"_**umm try and run up a wall" said phoebe Amanda **__**tried and ran into the wall again "dam it" said Amanda holding her head "ah that looked sore are you ok" asked phoebe **_

"_**Yeah you hit the wall harder that you did this morning" said briege "yeah I'm fine I'm use to it" replied Amanda **_

"_**ok try and orb to the other side of the room" said prue "ok" said Amanda she orbed but not to the other side of the room but to Canada **_

"_**Where did she go" asked paige "I bet Canada" said Cliodhna just then the phone went and piper picked it up "hello ok I'll come over and get her" then piper put the phone down **_

"_**That was Darryl he said that a kid just orb into his office and it matched the description of Amanda" explained piper.**_

"_**I'll go get her" said paige and she orbed out "ok while she gets her kid lets see what you 3 can do" said prue and then everyone show the halliwells what they can do **_

"_**Ok uses can do all that" said phoebe shocked "yip we learned the backfilp this morning" said bronagh just then paige orbed in with Amanda "we're back" said paige **_

"_**Where did you orb off to" asked briege "umm went to Canada then to the police station" replied Amanda "told you she would end up in Canada" laughed Cliodhna **_

"_**Ok paige while you were gone the others were showing us what they can do" explain piper **_

"_**Ok Amanda try another backfilp and I'll get out a big bottle of diet coke" said paige "ok" replied Amanda. **_

_**She ran to the wall and she done a triple backfilp "my head hurts **__**and see since I done that backfilp can I get my bottle of coke now please" said Amanda **_

"_**of course" laughed Paige. **_


	5. demon fight

_**Back in**__** the future "I hope there alright" worried piper "don't worry the elders said I something happens to them they will tell us" said phoebe **_

"_**Im more worried about Amanda though" said piper "why" asked Paige **_

"_**Well she's not the smartest kid on the block" replied piper. **_

_**But they didn't know that there kids were going to fight the demon after them at that very moment "ok are use ready" said piper **_

"_**I need the toilet" s**__**aid Amanda "I shouldn't have drank all that coke" said Amanda "go now" replied Cliodhna **_

"_**Ok" said Amanda she ran upstairs and came down stairs and saw her cousins fight a demon and the demon hit paige and knocked her out **_

"_**Oh it's on now" she jumped over the banister and kicked the demon in the face but it blinked behind her and smacked her across the face sending her flying across the room. **_

"_**AMANDA" **__**they all screamed then just as the demon was going to kill her Cliodhna and piper froze him "Amanda you ok" asked briege **_

"_**Do'h I'm good" replied Amanda jumping to her feet paige was bleeding and Amanda ran over and heal her "cool I healed someone go me oh yea I rock" Amanda said with glee **_

_**then the demon unfroze and bronagh and briege levitated and kicked him and Amanda jumped over the banister and kicked him in the face and Cliodhna blew him up **_

"_**we did it" said bronagh then another demon came**__** "ah crap you we're saying" replied Amanda and piper blew him up but they thought there was only 2.**_

_**but the 3**__**rd**__** one came up behind Amanda and hurled an energy ball at Amanda she panicked and a force-field came and covered her but it wasn't enough the energy ball was to strong and the force field faded he walked over and smacked her across the face which sent her flying into the wall and it knocked her out **_

_**But Paige orbed Amanda to her before the demon could kill her "girls move out of the way" said piper and prue sent him flying and piper blew him up.**_

_**Then Paige got a call from the elders "I can't leave Amanda" said Paige looking up at the ceiling "its ok we will stay with her go up and see what they want" said prue **_

"_**Wonder how Amanda made a force field" said bronagh "yea that was cool" replied briege. **_

_**A couple of minutes later paige orbed back in "well what do they want" asked prue "well they said that they can go back to there time but we have to revive Amanda first" explained paige **_

"_**all over it" said piper coming out of the kitchen with a bucket and a cloth "umm aunty piper" said bronagh and briege "yeah?" asked piper **_

"_**that's not how you wake her" said Cliodhna "then how do you wake her?" asked phoebe "ok does she have any coke left" asked Cliodhna "umm yeah I think so" replied paige **_

"_**I'll go get it" said phoebe "got it" said phoebe coming out of the kitchen with diet coke in her hand "ok stand back" said bronagh **_

"_**Amanda coke" said briege waving the open bottle under Amanda's nose "coke" said Amanda waking up she grabbed the bottle **__**and drunk it "what about the cuts" asked prue **_

"_**Don't worry she'll get healed in the future" said Cliodhna then a portal appeared in the living room. So they said there goodbyes and stepped into the portal **_

"_**are we dead" asked Amanda "no we're back in your room" said bronagh "should we go down stairs" asked briege "yeah I think we should" replied Cliodhna **_

"_**umm dudes I'm going to go to the toilet first" said Amanda 2 minutes later Amanda came out of the bathroom and went down stairs with the others and they saw piper phoebe and paige sitting there and they saw them biting there nails **_

"_**I never seen our mums like this before" said bronagh**__** "yea I know" said briege and then paige started to cry and Amanda's hand slipped and she whacked her head off the banister **_

"_**ah crap it's always me dam you god" said Amanda holding her head they all turned round to see there kids standing on the stairs they all jumped up and ran over to them paige bent down to hug Amanda and noticed the cuts on Amanda's face **_

"_**oh my god are you ok" asked paige looking at her daughters wound**__**s "yeah im fine its just like running into wall" replied Amanda paige hugged her really tight "mum cant breath cant breath ok too much love" said Amanda waving her hands in the air everyone was laughing paige loosened her grip **_

"_**and breath" joked briege phoebe bronagh piper and Cliodhna "hey aunt paige good news Amanda learned how to heal and she did a triple backfilp" said bronagh**_

"_**Yeah that's only because I was getting coke" replied Amanda "wow that's brilliant just shows you what you can do when you want something" said piper **_

"_**Yea and she's got a new power shielding" said Cliodhna "cool do you want me to heal your cuts for you" asked Paige **_

"_**Nah its ok I want to keep it as a memory of our first demon fight" said Amanda "umm mum am I still grounded" asked briege "yes" said phoebe **_

"_**Aunt Paige mum is Mandy me and bronagh still grounded" asked Cliodhna "you and bronagh are" said piper "paige is Amanda still grounded" asked phoebe **_

"_**Nope" said paige "yay I like my mum ha ha your still grounded" replied Amanda pointing at bronagh briege and Cliodhna. Then Cliodhna froze her and put the bucket on her head and unfroze her again **_

"_**who turned out the lights" asked Amanda "god" joked bronagh then Amanda walked into the wall again and everyone laughed "do'h why me I have enough cuts already" said Amanda taking the bucket off her head paige laughed and hug Amanda.**_

**Hoped you liked it was my first and my mates like 100****th**** story please review. **


End file.
